Death Battle Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Death Battle Fanon Wiki '''Where you can show the combatants and battles that you want in Death Battle! '''Disclamier and Notice This is a fanon wiki and so the content that is created on here solely orginates the imaginations of it’s contributors. This wiki is not associated with Screwattack themselves and should not be treated as if it was associated with them. ' '''This wiki also contains fairly violent content and swearing so if you find said content particularly disturbing we’d recommend NOT reading the What-If? Death Battles that are created on here. ' Death Battle Fanon Wiki Promotion Video (Of Sorts) '''Important Notice: The promotion section of the video is part of a Hitler predicts/reacts video and while the video contains no offensive material towards groups of people affected by Hitler’s actions, if you do find any content to do with Adolf Hitler in general to be particularly unsettling or uncomfortable We’d recommend that you do not watch said video. Milestones 'One Year Anniversary' Technically the celebration of the second year of the DBF's conception, this and the following anniversary celebrated the refounding done by the former founder Nkstjoa and some of the following elder Admins that first shaped the Wiki. AHcontestentry.jpg|AgentHoxton Anniversary Contest Audition.jpg|Ahomeschoolingroudon DBFW FA Shad.png|Shadow7615 Summary completed by former Head Bureaucrat, Arigarmy. ' 'Two Year Anniversary Technically the celebration of the third year of DBF's conception, it follows the same idea as the previous celebration. Some celebrated the Admins of the time both new and old, while some celebrated the users in general. 2016 wasn't the kindest year to the wiki, but it also brought many people together among the various hardships that went on during that year. DBFW Anniversary Banner 2.0.png|Arigarmy V2 The Complete Roster.png|Arigarmy V1 DBFW_Admins.png|GalacticAttorney DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wiki.png|Commander Ghost IMG 2737.JPG|Breeky Summary completed by former Head Bureaucrat, Arigarmy. 'Third/Fourth Year Anniversary' This celebration in 2017 celebrates the fourth year as it was first conceived by the original founder on August 17th, 2013, before leaving and having it refound by the first refounders and former Admins (which in that calendar would be celebrating the third anniversary). Though the wiki is now mainly run by another person, the Wiki continues to expand and celebrate its long lifespan to this day. Many people celebrated and contributed to the anniversary this year, and for that we are grateful to still be a standing community after all these years. Death Battle Aniversary.jpg|Commander Ghost Thet DBFW Banner.png|Thetmartens Dio's 4th Anniversary Poster.png|Dio the Ludicolo REDONE.jpg|Hipper DBF Collage.jpg|CallMeKnuckles Updated DBF Anniversary Thing.png|PlozAlcachaz Poster.png|Shakaboy Soul's DBFW Poster.png|TheSoulOfMelemele DBBanner2.png|ThatOneNoob Redo.png|Theultimatelifeform Important stuff (2).png|BangJang96 DBF 4th anniverseary V. Hoot.jpg|Hoot Freeman Death Battle Fanon Wiki 4 Anniversary.jpg|Simbiothero Shgdgdhrr.jpg|Plasmalucario 4 Year Poster Den.png|DENSTIFY1 4th anniversary.png|TJman461 Summary completed by former Head Bureaucrat, Arigarmy. Fifth Year Anniversary This celebration in 2018 celebrates the fifth year as it was first conceived by the original founder on August 17th 2013. While many of the wiki's more dedicated contributors left in the later months of 2017 and the early months of 2018 the wiki still remains incredibly active and it's staff team has been working alongside the community to improve the quality of life of the wiki and to help restore the site to it's former glory. As was the case last year, many users contributed to this all-important anniversary with several users creating spectacular and incredibly creative images that celebrated staff members, regular users and What-If? Death Battles from the previous five years which proves that despite the hardships that the wiki has faced throughout it's history it still has a dedicated and close-knit community which the users of the site are eternally grateful for. Death Battle Fanon 5th Anniversary Nkstjoa.png|Nkstjoa Death Battle Fanon Wiki 5th Anniversary (1).jpg|Segakid451 2.0 Death Battle Fanon 5 Years.png|R0Battles Admin Banner.png|Commander Ghost 5th Anniversary - Admins Across Time.png|Shadow7615 Rai's Anniversary Pic .jpg|Raiando DBFWAnniversary.png|StarMario89 DBFW 5th anniversary cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 DBF 5th Anniversary UDD Version.png|UltimateDespairDaniel Bloxxer's DBF 5th Anniversary Poster.png|ROLVeBloxxer 5th anniversary Gog.png|Gogeta46power HAPPY 5TH Anniversary by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Death_Battle_(1).png|BobDehCat Pootis.png|BangJang96 Pootiss.png|BangJang96 5thYear-SS2Link.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Collage_2018-08-17_18_20_17.jpg|Jackthomasmoore Summary completed by current Head Bureaucrat, Big the cat 10. About For fans of Death Battle, there is at least one battle that they'd love to see, but even Death Battle can't cover all of them. Here, whether it has a high chance of happening or not, you can show just how you'd imagine them to be. For information about Death Battle click here! Rules First time here? Please review the Death Battle Fanon Wiki's Rules & Guidelines. Before you comment, read this to know the best way to go about it. Create a Page Want to create a new combatant page or make a new Death Battle? Then please follow the page formatting guidelines. On mobile and want to add a battle or a combatant? Click below: Note: PLEASE check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. type=create bgcolor=##FFFACD height=80 width=30 placeholder=Type buttonlabel=Create break=no List of Head Bureaucrats Justin.sommers.50 (Founder) Nkstjoa Arigarmy Big the cat 10 (Incumbent) Community Polls Polls done for fun, and are to be updated after ever official Death Battle episode. What did you think of Ultron VS Sigma? Agreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Agreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Disagreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Disagreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Who are you rooting and betting for in Roshi VS Jiraiya? Rooting and Betting Roshi Rooting and Betting Jiraiya Rooting Roshi, Betting Jiraiya Rooting Jiraiya, Betting Roshi Top Completed What-If? Death Battles: Cast your vote for this Wiki's best What-If? Death Battle's here Ulquiorra Obito Thumbnail.png|#1 "Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha|link=Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha Backgrounder (531).png|#2 "Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle: Erza Scarlet vs Saber|link=Erza Scarlet VS Saber MBvsSM.png|#3 "Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle: Majin Buu vs. Sailor Moon|link=Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon Backgrounder (505).png|#1 "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Laharl vs. Sailor Moon|link=Laharl vs. Sailor Moon Pikachu vs Agumon 2.jpg|#2 "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Pikachu vs. Agumon|link=Pikachu vs Agumon Yoshi vs Gon.png|#3 "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Gon vs. Yoshi|link=Gon vs Yoshi Electro Cole MacGrath Fake Thumbnail V2.png|#1 "Comic Book vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Electro vs. Cole MacGrath|link=Electro vs. Cole MacGrath Batman Solid Snake Fake Thumbnail.png|#2 "Comic Book vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Batman vs. Solid Snake|link=Batman vs Solid Snake KvsR.png|#3 "Comic Book vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Krang vs. Reagan|link=Krang vs Reagan Jin Ryu Thumbnail.png|#1 "Fighting Game" themed Death Battle: Jin Kazama vs. Ryu|link=Jin Kazama vs. Ryu Raven Crimson Viper Fake Thumbnail.png|#2 "Fighting Game" themed Death Battle: Raven vs. Crimson Viper|link=Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper Taki Mileena Fake Thumbnail V3.png|#3 "Fighting Game" themed Death Battle: Taki vs. Mileena|link=Taki vs. Mileena Hulk Doomsday Fake Thumbnail V2.png|#1 "Other" themed Death Battle: Hulk vs. Doomsday|link=Hulk vs. Doomsday Weiss Jin Thumbnail.png|#2 "Other" themed Death Battle: Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi|link=Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi MVT.PNG|#3 "Other" themed Death Battle: Hatsune Miku vs. Kasane Teto|link=Hatsune Miku vs Kasane Teto Phantom v 1000000000000.png|#1 "TV Show" themed Death Battle: Dan Phantom vs. Ben 10,000|link=Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom Plankton vs Mojo jojo.png|#2 "TV Show" themed Death Battle: Plankton vs. Mojo Jojo|link=Plankton vs Mojo jojo K v S.png|#3 "TV Show" themed Death Battle: Khyber vs. Skulker|link=Khyber VS Skulker Relius vs Ozai.png|#1 "TV Show vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Relius Clover vs. Fire Lord Ozai|link=Relius Clover vs Fire Lord Ozai Eggman vs pete.jpg|#2 "TV Show vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Pete vs. Dr. Eggman|link=Pete VS Dr. Eggman Steven Universe vs Frisk.png|#3 "TV Show vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Steven Universe vs. Frisk|link=Steven Universe vs Frisk Shadow Mewtwo Fake Thumbnail.png|#1 "Video Game" themed Death Battle: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo|link=Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo Minato vs Yu.png|#2 "Video Game" themed Death Battle: Minato Arisato vs. Yu Narukami|link=Minato Arisato vs Yu Narukami FVC.PNG|#3 "Video Game" themed Death Battle: Flandre Scarlet vs. Chara|link=Flandre Scarlet VS Chara Category:Community